That Cute Boy is Mine
by Amerisa
Summary: Naruto, Ketua geng Rubah yang terkenal dengan wajah uke-nya terjebak didalam situasi aneh yang dibuat Sasuke. "Kau harus jadi Uke-ku, Naruto"/"Panggil Aku Kurama-nii"/"uh, Sasuke, ingin berdekatan dengan Narutoku ya"/"Ibu, Ayah, Aku adalah U-u-uk-uk-ukenya Sasuke"/"TIDDAAAAAK!/ SasuNaru, Slight ShikaNaru, xxxNaru, NaruHina.


"SERAAANG!"

Terlihat dua kubu saling menyerang dengan masing - masing orang membawa patahan -patahan kayu dari kursi dan meja. Pria berambut raven bagian belakangnya mencuat keatas yang mempunyai gelar ketua dari salah satu kubu yang sedang saling serang itu hanya diam dan memakan tomat merah dibawah pohon akasia. Mata onyx milikknya tidak lepas dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang mencolok yang dengan sengit bertahan dari serangan – serangan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berada paling depan dari teman – temannya yang lain.

Meskipun dia sendiri diserang bertubi-tubi, pemuda pirang itu masih sempat menyemangati teman temannya. Pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Namikaze Naruto itu berhasil melumpuhkan musuhnya tanpa menggunakan alat. Hyuuga Neji, orang yang baru saja dipukul Naruto telak diperut meringkuk memegangi perutnya sendiri sambil melirik kearah ketua gengnya yang sedang enak-enakkan makan tomat. Neji mendecih, dia terkadang sebal dengan tingkah laku ketuanya itu tapi bagaimanapun juga ketuanya itu juga teman baikknya dari kecil. Walaupun perutnya masih sakit, tapi Neji tetap berdiri dan menyerang pria pendek dengan tato segitiga terbalik. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Pria berambut raven tadi bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan santainya dia berjalan menjauh dari pohon tempat dia duduk bersandar.

"Kita pulang" katanya berjalan menjauhi 'medan peperangan' tempat anak buahnya berkelahi.

"TAPI SASUKE!" Salah satu anak buah pemuda berambut raven itu berteriak tidak terima. Semua anak buah Sasuke berbalik mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang kecuali Neji yang masih tidak terima habis dipukul Naruto sampai jatuh tadi. Sedangkan Naruto dkk santai saja melihat musuh musuhnya mundur untuk pulang. Neji akhirnya mau pulang setelah temannya, Sai menarik lengannya.

Bukit tempat dua kubu berkelahi tadi kini dijadikan tempat beristirahat oleh Naruto dkk. Setelah Sasuke dan gengnya pergi dari sana. Bukit Konoha sering dijadikan tempat Geng Naruto dan Geng Sasuke untuk berkelahi. Kedua geng itu berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan semata bukan untuk merebutkan kekuasaan atau apapun yang biasa dilakukan geng-geng brutal. Geng Sasuke bernama Taka. Beranggotakan lima orang ; Neji, pria berambut panjang yang bagian belakangnya diikat. Bermata lavender dan pupil yang berwarna sama sehingga tidak terlihat memiliki pupil.

Sai, pria berambut hitam dengan mata yang juga hitam. Sai suka melukis dan tersenyum penuh misteri. Sasuke, ketua dari Taka. Berambut raven yang bagian belakangnya mencuat keatas bermata onyx dan berkulit putih yang terkadang malah terlihat pucat. Shikamaru atau biasa dipanggil Shika atau rusa. Rambut diikat keatas seperti mahkota nanas bermata sayu seperti kuaci dan selalu menggumamkan 'merepotkan'. hobinya tidur diluar rumah kalau saat siang hari.

Menma, Menma mempunyai rambut hitam kelam yang mengkilap dan mata merah seperti darah kalau dilihat sekilas, Menma mirip Naruto karena disetiap pipi mereka terlihat tiga garis halus seperti kucing. Menma adalah paman Naruto dari pihak Ibunya Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina. Berbeda dengan geng Taka yang anggotanya memiliki rambut rata-rata berwarna hampir sama, geng Naruto yang bernama Rubah mempunyai rambut yang berbeda beda sehingga terlihat unik.

Anggota geng Rubah adalah Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Naruto, dan Suigetsu. Kiba,pria bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya. Mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat dan mempunyai anjing bernama Akamaru. Shino, bertubuh tegap dan berambut hitam dan selalu memakai kacamata hitam yang mirip kacamata John Lennon. Shino jarang menampakkan ekspresi kecuali datar dan marah. Gaara, berambut merah marun dan mempunyai tato 'ai' didahinya yang sebelah kiri. Gaara mempunyai mata hijau kebiruan dan tidak memiliki alis. Naruto, ketua dari geng Rubah dan rival abadinya adalah ketua geng Taka yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto memiliki rambut pirang mencolok dan mata biru muda sebiru langit sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan. Suigetsu mempunyai rambut berwarna putih yang diberinya high light berwarna biru transparan diujung ujung rambutnya. Matanya yang berwarna ungu membuatnya menyukai hal-hal berwarna ungu. Menurutnya sesuatu yang berwarna ungu itu indah seperti matanya ,misalnya.

"Kaichou, ayo kita makan dirumahku. Ino memasak yakiniku dirumahku" Kiba menawari Naruto dan teman- temannya yang lain untuk makan dirumahnya. Tangannya memegang ponsel. Dilayar ponselnya terlihat 'Ino Calling' menandakan seseorang bernama Ino menelponnya.

"yakiniku? Aku mau sih, tapi Aku sudah punya janji dengan Ibuku" Naruto menolak ajakan Kiba karena dia tidak ingin mati muda karena seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang sudah menantinya dirumah dengan pisau ditangan jikalau Naruto membatalkan janji untuk bersenang dengan teman se-geng nya.

"begitu ya, kalau begitu kami berempat saja. Daah Naru. Hati hati dijalan ya, jangan mampir kemana mana jika tidak mau dimarahi Ibumu" Kiba, Shino, Gaara, dan Suigetsu sudah siap berangkat menuju rumah Kiba berpamitan kepada ketua geng mereka yang disambut dengan lambaian tangan sang ketua.

Anak buahnya sudah pergi kerumah Kiba untuk makan Yakiniku buatan sepupu Kiba, Ino. Sekarang hanya Naruto sendiri yang berada dibukit itu. Naruto yang semula berbaring dirumput sudah berdiri siap untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan kaki jenjangnya berjalan melewati pohon akasia yang selalu dijadikan tempat beristirahat rivalnya. Tanpa menoleh untuk melihat pohon itu, Naruto tetap berjalan menuruni bukit karena mobilnya berada di parkiran taman yang ada dibawah bukit. Setelah hampir sampai diparkiran, langkah Naruto terhenti. Mata birunya melihat seseorang yang sedang berbaring di kursi panjang taman. Wajah orang yang sedang tertidur itu sangat akrab dimata Naruto. Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun kini tujuannya bukan keparkiran, tapi kearah pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu. Sekarang Naruto berjongkok disamping kursi panjang itu. Naruto mengambil nafas panjang dan…

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto berteriak tiba-tiba membuat orang yang dipanggil itu terlonjak kaget hingga terduduk.

"Naruto? Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada orang baru tidur. Ingin rasanya memukul orang yang sudah membangunkannya ini tapi rasanya tidak sampai hati untuk melukai pemuda manis ini.

"ini baru akan pulang. ayo ikut Aku, Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"ti-tidak usah, Aku akan naik bis saja" Shikamaru masih ingat untuk menjaga jarak dengan pria yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini jika tidak ingin dipukuli habis – habisan oleh seseorang.

"kalau Kau naik bis nanti bakal ketiduran" Naruto masih ngotot untuk mengantarkan Shikamaru pulang.

"Aku akan minta jemput supirku. Kau pulang saja"

"ya sudah. Aku pulang Shika" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menuju tempat parker yang tidak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru duduk.

Sebenarnya geng Taka dan geng Rubah tidak musuh seutuhnya. Naruto berteman dengan Shikamaru dan Menma jika sedang tidak ada Sasuke. Sasuke juga sebenarnya tahu kalau anggota gengnya berteman dengan Naruto tapi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah itu. Hitung-hitung untuk memata matai Naruto, pujaan hatinya. Yah, selain Naruto sendiri siapa sih yang tidak tau kalau Sasuke itu menyukai Naruto. Sasuke cuma malu untuk mengakui itu makanya, dia lebih memilih untuk mendekati Naruto dengan cara memusuhinya. Menurut Sasuke, dengan cara seperti itu bisa menghilangkan rasa canggung dan gugupnya saat berdekatan dengan Naruto. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke juga memusuhi anggota geng Naruto karena mereka terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Dan selaku teman akrabnya Sasuke, anggota geng Taka jadi ikut memusuhi Naruto dan gengnya.

* * *

**Kediaman Namikaze**

"sebenarnya dimana dimana anakku itu, 'tebbene!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah terang panjang yang poninya dijepit kesebelah kiri sedang duduk diruang tamu. Sesekali mata birunya melihat kearah jam tangan berwarna senada dengan matanya. Didalam hatinya bertanya-tanya kenapa anak semata wayangnya itu belum pulang. Uzumaki Kushina, atau sekarang sudah berubah jadi Namikaze Kushina sedang menuggu anak kesayangannya, Naruto.

Kushina sudah tau kalau Naruto pasti sedang berkelahi bersama frienemiesnya yaitu Sasuke dkk. Kushina juga tidak melarang Naruto berkelahi karena keluarga Namikaze ataupun Uzumaki terkenal akan kekuatan para keturunannya dan toh yang akan dilawan Naruto juga Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto yang notabene adalah teman akrabnya.

Tapi kalau sampai selama ini Kushina juga akan khawatir terhadap anaknya itu. Jarum pendek jam tangannya mengarah keangka enam. 'sudah jam enam sore' pikirnya. Sekitar satu jam lagi Kushina dan Naruto akan makan malam dengan salah satu rekan bisnis suaminya,Minato. Jika Naruto tidak pulang juga, terpaksa hanya Minato yang akan menghadiri makan malam itu. Kushina tidak ingin ambil resiko jika anaknya pulang dengan wajah babak belur dan tidak ada orang yang merawatnya dirumah.

"Aku pulang" suara orang yang dari tadi ditunggu Kushina menyapa telinganya.

"Naruto!" Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dan memeriksa apa ada yang kurang dari anaknya. Gakuran hitam yang tidak dikancing , check! Kaus oranye yang dipakai didalam gakuran, check! Belt berwarna hitam, check! Celana hitam panjang, check! Sepatu pantofel beserta kakinya, check! Yap, sepertinya tidak ada yang kurang dari anakku. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Kushina.

"Ayo cepat mandi dan ganti baju, kita akan segera berangkat. Ayahmu akan langsung kerestoran dari kantornya" perintah Kushina. Naruto yang mengerti perkataan Ibunya mengangguk dan langsung pergi beranjak dari ruang tamu.

Ponsel Kushina bergetar kencang. Saking kencangnya ponsel berwarna oranye itu sampai berjalan menyusuri meja marmer. Saat hampir terjatuh dari meja dengan sigap tangan putih Kushina menangkap ponselnya itu. Kushina tidak mau ponsel yang diberikan Naruto untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya lecet sedikitpun. Karena waktu itu Naruto bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang dengan cara menabung dan membantu Minato membersihkan ruangan kerjanya padahal waktu itu Naruto masih berumur tujuh tahun.

"moshi-moshi? Mikoto?" Kushina sudah tahu yang siapa menelpon karena terlihat dari id caller nya.

"Ah, tidak bisa. Aku, Naruto, dan Minato akan menemui Killer Bee jam tujuh ini"

"um, bagaimana kalau Kau ikut? Killer bee pasti juga akan senang"

"iya, sampai ketemu disana"

"Kaa-san, siapa?" Naruto duduk disebelah Ibunya. Kushina memandang Naruto dari bawah sampai keatas menilai apakah dandanan Naruto pantas. Naruto memakai jaket kegedean ala rapper dan jeans yang terlihat nge-pas dikakinya. Naruto terlihat keren dan manis saat ini. Kushina terlihat puas dengan dandanan anaknya ini. 'keturunan Uzumaki dan Namikaze memang fashionable dan good looking' Kushina membatin narsis.

"ayo kita pergi" mungkin Kushina tidak mendengar kalau Naruto tadi bertanya. Terbukti dengan perilakunya. Bukannya menjawab, Kushina malah menyeret Naruto masuk kedalam mobil.

Tailed Beast Temple, restoran mewah bergaya modern yang sering dikunjungi banyak orang. Banyak orang menanyakan kenapa nama dan bentuk restoran itu tidak nyambung. Tergantung yang ditanya, tergantung juga jawabannya. Jika yang ditanya pengunjung biasa, pasti akan dijawab 'entahlah'. Jika yang ditanya orang-orang yang bekerja disitu, pasti akan dijawab 'tentu saja karena restoran ini milik Killer Bee-sama'. Nah, kalau yang ditanya pemilik restoran ini sendiri pasti akan dijawab 'disitulah seninya'. Untung saja makanan dan cara para pelayan melayani pengunjung tidak ikut nyeleneh.

"Minato, mana Istri dan anakmu yo" kata seorang pria berambut pirang pucat kepada pria yang berambut pirang cerah yang mencolok.

"itu mereka" pria berambut pirang cerah, Minato menunjuk kearah pintu masuk restoran dengan dagunya.

"Naruto!" Sang pemilik restoran berteriak memanggil teman kecilnya itu. Tangannya melambai kearah Naruto yang kini berlari dengan semangat kearahnya.

"paman Kirabi!" Naruto memeluk rekan kerja ayahnya yang bertubuh besar itu.

"Konoyaro!" sungguh, kata-katanya benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan perilakunya saat ini. Killer Bee masih memeluk Naruto erat dengan tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau membuat tato baru?" jari telunjuk Naruto menunjuk kearah lengan kanannya yang terdapat tato bertuliskan 'tetsu' dalam kanji. Seingatnya waktu terakhir kali bertemu, Naruto tidak melihat ada tato dilengan kanan Killer Bee.

"setelah kalian bertiga pulang dari suna, Aku membuat tato ini yo"

"tidak berubah. Tetap tidak berubah" Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, Kau masih suka ramen? Pesan sebanyak-banyaknya. My treat! Yo!" kata Killer Bee. Tangannya diangkat keatas menandakan kalau dia sedang memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan.

"terimakasih paman! Miso chashu omon!" tangan tan Naruto ber-tos dengan tangan sawo matang milik Killer Bee. Well, sebenarnya Naruto itu dulu berkulit putih sama seperti Kushina. Tapi saat awal musim panas Killer Bee mengajak Naruto kecil yang masih berumur empat tahun setengah bersama Minato dan Kushina kepantai yang ada di Suna. Killer Bee mengajari Naruto kecil berenang dipantai setiap hari saat liburan ke Suna sampai akhir musim panas. Jadilah kulit putih Naruto menjadi kulit tan yang sexy akibat terbakar sinar matahari.

"Aku pulang" kata seorang pria berkulit putih dan berambut raven yang tiba-tiba bergabung dimeja yang ditempati Naruto, Killer Bee, Minato, dan Kushina. Diikuti perempuan dan pria berambut raven yang seumuran dengan Naruto.

"Fugaku! Ayo duduk disebelahku!" Minato menyuruh Fugaku, pria yang mengatakan 'aku pulang' tadi.

"Fugaku, yo. Kau semakin tua saja ya, yo" Killer Bee mengejek Fugaku tapi dengan nada yang tidak terdengar mengejek sama sekali. Dan dibalas dengan 'seperti Kau tidak saja' oleh Fugaku.

"Kushina, Kau merawat Naruto dengan baik sekali. Oh, lihat wajah yang manis ini" puji Mikoto pada Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. "pipimu halus sekali!" puji Mikoto lagi. Kali ini sambil mengusap pipi Naruto. Naruto pasti akan lupa daratan jika sudah makan ramen. Buktinya dia tidak merasa kalau pipinya sedang di usap-usap Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, tukaran duduk denganku" Sasuke cemburu melihat Ibunya bisa mengelus-elus pipi orang terkasihnya sedangkan dia tidak.

"uh, Sasuke, ingin berdekatan dengan Narutoku ya~" Kushina menggoda Sasuke membuat wajah Sasuke agak bersemu. Memang niat Sasuke begitu sih. Mikoto agak menyeringai saat berdiri dan bertukar duduk. Istri istri dari Fugaku dan Minato itu ingin sekali melihat apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Tapi karena tuntutan perut Mikoto dan Kushina akhirnya memilih menyerah dengan memesan makanan untuk diri mereka sendiri meniggalkan Sasuke yang kini duduk dengan canggung di sebelah Naruto. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"oi dobe" mengawali percakapan dengan hinaan. Se khidmad-khidmadnya Naruto makan ramen, tetap saja dia akan merasa jika ada yang menghinanya. Naruto merasa akrab dengan panggilan itu, dia pun menoleh kearah samping dan akan berteriak 'teme' sambil menggebrak meja jika Sasuke tidak menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan potongan daging.

"teme? Kenapa Kau ada disini?" Naruto bertanya dengan mulut mengunyah. makanan memang bisa membuat Naruto tenang dari marah yang berlebihan.

"Ayah Ibuku kan juga rekan kerja orang tuamu, dobe" kata Sasuke sambil mengaduk sup tomat yang dipesankan Mikoto.

"oh. Itachi-Nii mana teme?" Naruto mulai memakan ramennya lagi.

"untuk apa mencari aniki? Kenapa tidak mencariku saja?!" sangat terlihat jika Sasuke sedang menahan amarahnya dengan menggigit sendok.

"ternyata otakmu lebih dobe daripada Aku, teme! Untuk apa Aku mencari orang yang sedang duduk tepat disebelahku" Naruto lalu terkekeh mengetahui ada yang lebih bodoh dari dirinya.

'be-benar juga' batin Sasuke mengiyakan. "Aniki sedang pergi dengan Shisui dan Kurama" Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sendok yang dari tadi digigitnya sudah berpindah tempat kemangkok sup.

"mereka tidak mengajakku 'tebbayo!"

"itu karena kau masih bocah, usuratonkachi"

"Aku berumur enam belas tahun ini, teme!"

Sasuke menyeringai "hn, gaki"

"Ayam!"

"Baka!"

"raven!"

"orenji!"

"BAKAYAROOO!" habislah pertarungan itu dengan Bee berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ala rapper yang menyebabkan para pengunjung lari ketakutan. Mereka mengira ada orang gila yang nyasar masuk kedalam restoran mewah itu. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah juga sih. Sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, dan Mikoto masih duduk ditempat dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinga. Naruto yang sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan tisu mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata.

**To : Teme Ayam**

**Subject : Ultimatum!**

**Ku tunggu Kau hari kamis, Teme!**

Lalu dijawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai

**To : Naru Dobe-koi**

**Subject : None**

**Dengan senang hati, Dobe **

'Huh, anak- anak muda jaman sekarang. Belum pacaran saja sudah memakai kata koi untuk nama kontak' batin Mikoto setelah melihat anak bungsunya mengutak atik ponsel.

* * *

Dua orang pria tampan bergakuran hitam sepaha yang lengannya digulung sampai siku berjalan berdampingan dengan santai. Kedua pria itu terlihat berbagi headset yang disambung dengan ponsel salah satu dari kedua pria itu. Sang pemilik ponsel yang diketahui bernama Naruto, sesekali bernyayi mengiringi lagu yang disetel diponselnya. Sedangkan pria berambut mahkota nanas disebelahnya terlihat santai sambil mencatat lagu-lagu yang diputar Naruto di otaknya.

'Akhirnya Aku punya alasan berdekatan dengan Naruto' batin Shikamaru. Shikamaru sudah merancang ide untuk bisa pergi kesekolah dengan Naruto. Pertama, Shikamaru datang kerumah Naruto dan mengajaknya naik kereta bersama. Kedua, Shikamaru membuat Naruto berbagi headset dengannya lau berjalan pelan dari stasiun kereta sampai kegerbang sekolah. Jika seseorang berambut raven dan mirip pantat ayam mengejarnya dengan linggis ditangan Shikamaru akan berkata 'Aku mengetahui band dan penyanyi kesukaannya' agar setan ayam itu diam dan melupakan niat awalnya.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ring-"

"Naruto," panggil Shikamaru memotong Naruto bernyanyi.

"hm? Apa?" Naruto mematikan lagunya tapi headsetnya masih terpasang ditelinga Shikamaru dan telinganya.

"Kau mengajak Sasuke berkelahi?"

"iya, habis dia sangat menyebalkan sih" raut wajah Naruto berubah sebal.

"Sasuke itu sangat kuat. Jika kau belum tahu"

"Aku tahu itu, Aku juga kuat" telapak tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk lengan kirinya.

"Maafkan Aku ya jika nanti Aku memukulmu. Sasuke juga sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu" sosok yang selalu terlihat malas itu sekarang terlihat serius.

"ha? Tidak seperti Kau yang biasanya, Shika. Biasanya juga Kau selalu menghindariku kalau sedang berkelahi sama seperti Sasuke" mereka berdua memasuki kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Naruto berteriak dan melupakan Shikamaru dan juga headset yang terlepas dari ponselnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruto sudah hampir sampai ditempat dia biasa duduk yaitu bangku paling ujung yang disebelahnya ada jendela besar yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"pagi Naruto. Enerjik seperti biasa?" Gadis berambut merah muda membalas sapaan Naruto diiringi dengan senyuman manis.

"pagi Naruto-kun. Sudah mengerjakan PR fisikamu?" Hinata, gadis bermata lavender menatap Naruto penuh perhatian. Senyumnya mengembang ketika Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu membalas senyumnya dan duduk kebangkunya.

"Naruto, headset milikmu"Shikamaru langsung tidur disebelah Naruto setelah menaruh headset Naruto keatas meja. Tidak menyadari ada ayam yang mengeluarkan aura berwarna ungu gelap yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan Shikamaru yang tidur. Dia kembali mencolokkan headset orange miliknya keponselnya yang juga berwarna orange. Warna ponselnya sengaja disamakan dengan warna ponsel Ibunya. Menurutnya itu akan membuat Ibunya merasa lebih baik karena secara keseluruhan, Naruto lebih mirip dengan Minato dibandingkan Kushina. Mata biru Naruto diturunkan dari Minato dan Kushina. Rambut pirang cerah mencolok diturunkan dari Minato. Kulit yang awalnya putih diturunkan dari Kushina sekarang menjadi seperti kulit Minato dan itu membuat Kushina mengamuk dan memaki-maki Bee. Hanya garis-garis dipipi Naruto lah yang diturunkan Kushina. Garis-garis itu diturunkan kepada laki-laki yang berasal dari keturunan Uzumaki. Bahkan adik kedua Kushina, Kurama dan Menma memilikinya. Memang bukan salahnya kalau dia lebih mirip Ayahnya daripada Ibunya tapi tetap saja dia merasa bersalah tiap kali Kushina menatap sendu padanya. Karena itulah Naruto selalu mematuhi setiap perintah Ibunya. Kembali kecerita, Naruto tidak sadar kalau dari tadi Kiba membentak Shikamaru yang sedang tidur. Naruto baru sadar saat Kiba menggebrak meja dia menoleh dan melepaskan headset dari telinganya.

"Menjauh dari kursiku, rusa!"

"Biarkan Aku tidur beberapa menit lagi, maniak anjing!"

"kenapa Kau tidak tidur ditempatmu saja sih!"

'karena disebelahku ada matahari yang membuat tidurku nyenyak' Shikamaru melirik naruto.

"jangan membuat keributan, Shika"

JLEB

Shikamaru langsung duduk tegap saat mendengar suara datar yang terkesan mengintimidasi itu. Saat Shikamaru menoleh dia langsung mendapati pria bergakuran hitam tidak dikancing dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya. Bukan, bukan gakuran itu masalahnya. Tapi pria yang memakai gakuran itulah yang membuatnya meneguk ludah. 'Sa-sasuke' batin Shikamaru sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan tidurnya dibangkunya sendiri mencoba untuk mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Huh, tukang tidur itu sangat menyebalkan!" Kiba masih saja mengomel.

"Kiba, diamlah. Cepat duduk" Perintah Naruto kepada sobat kentalnya dari kecil itu.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!" seorang pria bermasker dan ber-headband menutupi kepalanya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Maaf Aku agak terlambat, Tadi aku terse-"

"Aku harap Kau tidak tersesat dijalan kehidupan lagi kali ini Kakashi sensei" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang memotong perkataan pria berambut silver itu.

"Well Yamanaka, I did actually. Ayo kita mulai saja pelajarannya" Guru bahasa Inggris itu mulai cuap-cuap dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti sebagian siswa dikelas itu.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut merah panjang terlihat sedang berlari disepanjang lorong bercahaya remang-remang yang lebih nampak seperti labirin karena lorong itu sangat panjang dan berbelok-belok bagaikan tanpa batas. Matanya sesekali melirik ponsel layar sentuh yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat berharap ada telpon ataupun pesan yang masuk. Kemejanya yang tidak dikancing berkibar-kibar melawan arah dia berlari. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan ekspresi berubah-ubah. . Dari panik, takut, sedih, sampai marah. Uzumaki Kurama –nama pria itu– tersenyum kecil saat melihat cahaya terang yang menunjukkan kalau dia sudah hampir keluar dari lorong panjang itu. Matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya menatap tajam jalanan saat sudah duduk dikursi kemudi. Dilajukannya mobil sport itu sangat cepat. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, Naruto.

* * *

"ha-ah, ngantuk sekali" Naruto membasahi rambut beserta wajahnya. Semenjak dia izin ke toilet tadi perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. 'tidak akan terjadi apa apa' pikirnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Baru beberapa langkah dia menjauhi toilet pria, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat orang berambut merah berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik.

"Kur-" Kalimat tanya yang baru saja Naruto akan keluarkan terhenti gara gara Kurama membopong dirinya. 5 menit? 3 menit? Atau 4 menit? Mereka sudah berada dalam mobil pribadi Kurama dalam kurun waktu yang sangat cepat. "Oi, Kurama! Kita akan kemana? Sekolahku belum selesai tau!" Teriak Naruto saat sadar dirinya diculik dan dibawa entah kemana oleh pamannya sendiri.

"Kita akan kerumah sakit. Dan jangan panggil Aku seperti itu"

"Apa? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Si bodoh Kushina. Minato tadi menelponku memberitahukan kalau Kushina masuk rumah sakit"

"I-ibu? Bagaimana keadaannya?!" Naruto mencengkram bahu Kurama dan membuat mobil sport Kurama oleng sebentar.

"Bocah! Kau mau Kita mati ha?! Kushina pasti baik baik saja" Suara Kurama mengecilkan nada suaranya diakhir kalimatnya.

"Benar. Saat mendengar nama Ibu disebut Aku langsung saja panik. Maaf ya Kurama karena membuat kita hampir mati. Dan Aku juga minta maaf Karen- oh! tadi Kau menyebut Ibuku bodoh! Kau tidak boleh mengatai dia! Dia itu tua, Kau tahu!"

"Kau sendiri hanya memanggilku Kurama, Kurama! Dan Ku rasa Kushina akan lebih marah dipanggil tua daripada bodoh" Kurama menyeringai setan.

"K-kau benar. Ayo tidak berkata apa apa tentang ini. Ne, Kurama?" Naruto mengeluarkan kesepakatan disertai dengan senyum cemerlangnya.

Mendengar ucapan keponakannya, Kurama mengangguk angguk. Tapi kemudian, terlintas dikepala Kurama bagaimana cara membuat keponakannya yang manis itu memanggilnya dengan lebih hormat. "boleh, tapi jangan panggil Aku Kurama saja"

"lalu Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Si merah jelek? Atau Kurama bodoh? Atau Kitsune jah-"

"Paman Kurama" Kurama memotong perkataan Naruto lagi. Dia sudah muak dan juga bingung. Kenapa Naruto memanggil teman temannya dengan sopan sedangkan dia tidak. Bahkan dia memanggil Itachi yang notabene adalah kakak Sasuke dengan panggilan Itachi-nii.

"Kau menyuruhku memanggilmu Paman? Apa kau tidak merasa terlalu muda dipanggil begitu? Kau memang pamanku, tapi nanti orang orang akan mengira kalau Aku mengejekmu"

Naruto berbohong. Dan Kurama tahu itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kurama sudah menyayangi Naruto semenjak dia masih dikandung Kushina. Tapi Kurama tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto merasa canggung dan malu jika memanggil Kurama dengan embel embel apapun bentuknya.

"Kalau begitu panggil Kurama-nii saja. Coba panggil Aku" Kurama membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"K-Kur-Kura-Kurama-nii" dengan susah payah dia mengeluarkan suaranya dan menahan agar wajahnya tidak terlihat memerah. Kalau bukan untuk keselamatan uang sakunya, Naruto tidak akan mengatakan kata memalukan itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu. Ulangi lagi" Kurama merasa sangat puas ada yang memanggilnya Kurama-nii. Sumpah, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Bahkan adik terkecilnya, Menma tidak pernah memanggilnya begitu.

"AAH! SUDAH SAMPAI! AKU DULUAN YA" Naruto meloncat dari mobil Kurama yang tidak beratap dengan mudah karena kelenturan badannya. Padahal mobil itu belum berhenti dan sebenarnya saat ini mereka belum benar benar sampai. Mereka baru masuk digerbang rumah sakit konoha.

"WOI! NARUTO! NARUTO! Ugh, sial!"

* * *

"Iruka-sensei, apakah hukumanku masih lama?" Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala dan menghadap tembok bertanya pada seorang guru berambut hitam yang dikuncir kebelakang.

"Hukumanmu selesai jam 4.30, Naruto. Detensi biasa tidak mempan terhadapmu. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini" Guru bernama Umino Iruka itu mengatakan dengan santai.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau Aku kerumah sakit menjenguk Ibuku dan Pamanku tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk izin padamu"

"Sudahlah Naruto, Aku rasa Kau sudah jera. Kau boleh pulang sekarang" Iruka akhirnya melepaskan murid kesayangannya itu karena tidak tega.

Naruto mengambil tasnya lalu membungkuk. "terimakasih sensei! Aku pamit!" dengan itu, Naruto melenggang meninggalkan wali kelasnya didalam ruangan guru yang sudah kosong.

* * *

'Gawat, Aku telat! Semoga Si teme dan anak buahnya tidak melukai teman temanku!' Naruto membatin khawatir. Dia saat ini sedang menuju bukit tempat biasa Taka dan Rubah berkelahi. Dan dia telat karena detensi diruang guru tadi. Mata Naruto terbelalak saat melihat Shino dan Kiba tangannya dikunci oleh Sai dan Menma. Sedangkan tangan Gaara dan Suigetsu sedang diikat oleh Neji.

Dengan mengambil nafas panjang lebih dahulu, Naruto berhenti ditempat dan, "LEPASKAN MEREKAA!" kontan saja semuanya terkejut mendengar suara Naruto yang menggelegar. Dan selama beberapa detik Taka lengah. Kesempatan itu digunakan dengan baik oleh Gaara dan Suigetsu. Dengan sigap Gaara menginjak kaki Neji dan melepas ikatan mereka.

Tapi Sai dan Menma tidak selengah Neji yang membiarkan tawanan lepas. Sasuke tertegun sejenak mendengar suara cempreng Naruto. 'Manis sekali' Sasuke berkata dalam hati.

"Jangan lepaskan" Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik kearah dua anak buahnya yang masih mengunci tangan Shino dan Kiba.

"Teme! Jangan libatkan teman temanku! Aku Cuma menantangmu, bukan Taka!"

"Tidak mau, sudah terlanjur, dobe. Kecuali Kau ingin berduaan denganku" Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

'Bodoh, Naruto kan memang ingin berkelahi dengannya' batin orang orang yang ada disitu minus Naruto dan Sasuke tentunya.

Mengambil ancang ancang bertahan, Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Lepaskan mereka"

"Lepaskan mereka. Pulanglah"

"Sa-sasuke, kami akan menonton" kata Shikamaru tidak ingin Naruto di apa apakan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah merencanakan melakukan hal yang 'iya iya' dengan dobenya mendengus marah. "Pulang sana! Main ke game center atau makan yakiniku sana!" Sasuke mulai Out Of Character jika sudah berkaitan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, apa tidak berbahaya jika Kau sendirian dengan Sasu-Ayam?" Suigetsu bertanya kepada Naruto yang sekarang jongkok dikelilingi anggota anggota Rubah.

Bukan Cuma Naruto, Sasuke juga dikelilingi oleh anggota gengnya sendiri. Membuat ketegangan yang tadi sempat tercipta hilang dan juga membuat mereka terlihat seperti dua kelompok yang sedang menggosip. Geng Taka membicarakan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan terhadap Naruto dan apakah mereka boleh mononton. Sedangkan Geng Rubah membahas dimana malam ini mereka makan malam bersama.

"Tunggu saja dirumahku, Bilang pada Ibuku kalau Aku main dengan Sasuke. Ayahku juga akan ada dirumah" Dan ternyata mereka akan makan malam dirumah Naruto. Masih dalam posisi jongkok, Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka fitur e-mail.

**To: Teme-Ayam**

**Subject: None**

**Jadi tidak sih? Kalau tidak Aku akan pulang dan main dengan teman temanku**

Sasuke melotot menanggapi permintaan anggota Taka yang ngotot ingin melihat Naruto dan dirinya berkelahi. Rencana Sasuke tidak akan berhasil jika mereka menyaksikan aksinya nanti.

**Ringtone : Papipepu papipepupo~**

Dengan lincah tangan Sasuke membuka pesan dari Naruto. Teman teman Sasuke tercengang sekaligus terkejut saat Sasuke dengan tiba tiba berdiri, Begitu pula Naruto dkk. Sasuke berjalan mendekati pohon Akasia besar. Hening sejenak.

DDUAK

"Semuanya pulang" Kata Sasuke pelan tapi penuh penekanan membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri kecuali Naruto yang sudah kebal. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat berniat meninju pohon Akasia besar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Anggota Geng Taka berusaha bersikap biasa dengan beranjak dari bukit itu setelah melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke dan Geng Rubah. Bukankah malah terlihat aneh melambaikan tangan kearah musuh?

"Berhati hatilah Naruto! Sampai bertemu dirumahmu!" Kiba berteriak kearah Naruto yang masih berada diposisi semula, berjongkok.

"Jadi dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe!"

"Kalahkan Aku dulu"

* * *

'Bagaimana mengatakannya?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Padahalkan tadi dia sudah mandi. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang duduk tenang disebelahnya. Urgh, kenapa dia harus mengahadapi situasi seperti ini sih? Andai saja dia tidak kalah melawan Sasuke tadi sore.

"Jadi Naruto, Apa yang ingin Kau katakan?" Minato bertanya karena semenjak tadi Naruto tak kunjung bicara dan itu membuat acara makan malam keluarga tertunda.

"Naruto tidak mau bicara, kalau begitu Aku akan bertanya kepada Sasuke saja. Sasuke, apakah Kau tau apa yang ingin Naruto katakan?" Minato bertanya lagi namun kali ini ditujukan kepada pemuda berambut raven yang duduk disebrangnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang Naruto akan katakan. Tapi Aku rasa Naruto ingin menyampaikannya sendiri, Paman" Kata Sasuke kalem kepada Pria paruh baya yang diklaimnya sebagai CaMer alias Calon Mertua.

Mata Naruto menatap orang orang yang berada diruang makan yang ada dirumahnya. Ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka terhadap apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti. 'Kiba, Suigetsu, Gaara, Shino, Ibu, Ayah, Menma, Kurama dan bahkan Bibi Mikoto ada disini' batinnya resah.

"Naruto, katakan saja pada mereka"

"Ibu, Ayah, Aku adalah U-u-uk-uk-ukenya Sasuke" Naruto benar benar menyesal Karena kalah dari Sasuke.

Dan ruangan besar bergaya modern itu dihiasi oleh berbagai teriakan dari para penghuninya. Makanan mewah yang sudah dihidangkan dimeja makan terbengkalai begitu saja akibat dari perkataan Naruto yang membuat hampir semua orang diruangan itu shock.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?" (Gaara)

"Anak kita sudah besar" (Kushina-Minato)

"Tidaaak! Naruto Kau tidak boleh pacaran dengannya!" (Kurama-Kiba)

"Aku akan menelpon Neji dan yang lain. Tapi Aku tidak akan pernah merelakan Naruto denganmu, Kaichou" (Menma)

"Ne, ne, apa kalian sudah pernah melakukan 'itu'? astaga Sasuke! Great Job!" (Mikoto)

"Naruto…" (Shino)

"Demi rambutku yang kuberi highlight! Sudah kuduga, Kau adalah Uke! Tapi wajahmu terlalu manis untuk Sasuke yang berwajah keras!" (Suigetsu)

'Kenapa jadi begini?' (Naruto)

'Mine..' (Sasuke)

**-TBC-**

**Omake**

"IBU! BAGAIMANA KEADAANMU?!" Pemuda berambut pirang cerah berlari menghambur kepelukan wanita berambut merah yang ia panggil Ibu.

"Naruto? Bukankah ini masih pagi? Kenapa Kau bisa ada disini?" Wanita berambut merah, Namikaze Kushina bertanya seraya mengelus elus surai pirang dipelukannya.

"Kushina! Kau tidak apa apa?! Aku membawa Naruto kesini!" Seseorang yang juga berambut merah menggebrak pintu salah satu ruangan dirumah sakit itu.

"Aku baik baik saja, dan diamlah! Kita bukan dipasar tau! Satu lagi, panggil Aku kakak!"

"Ibu benar benar tidak apa apa?"Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang cerah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ibunya secara keseluruhan.

"Ya-ah, Pagi ini Ibu pergi kesebuah seminar bersama Ayahmu. Setelah itu Ayahmu mengantarkan Ibu pulang, dan saat Ibu akan keluar dari mobil, uhm, Ibu.." Kushina menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Adik dan Putranya penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ibu menginjak dress yang Ibu pakai" Kata Kushina dengan sangat pelan. Malu mengingat kejadian konyol yang membuat lututnya harus diperban dirumah sakit.

"…"

Hening

"…"

Masih hening

"Bwahahahaha! Kau bodoh sekali Kushina!" Mata Kurama mengeluarkan air mata karena saking kerasnya tertawa. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia pundung di pojokan ruangan berwarna putih itu.

"Sekarang Aku tau kenapa Aku bodoh" Lirihnya.

* * *

(A/N) RnR?


End file.
